This invention relates generally to a dynamic system and more particularly to systems and methods for reducing an effect of a disturbance.
A dynamic system, such as a gas turbine, wind turbine, an engine, a motor, or a vehicle, has at least one input and provides at least one output based on the at least one input. However, the dynamic system is subjected to a plurality of disturbances, which are inputs to the dynamic system that have an undesirable effect on the at least one output.